Early Morning Water
by Aqua4044
Summary: Christie thinks about some things over her early morning water. Yes Early Morning Water. Christie/Jin
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just gotta say Christie/Jin is my favorite pairing of all time. And if I'm not mistaken I saw a movie pic of the two of them kissing on deviant art. I dunno if it's true tell me because that's how it should be. At least she's better than that cheap slut Xiaoyu(is that even how you spell her dumb name?) Eh who cared…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or it's characters. L

Christie curled up in her favorite plush arm chair with a cold bottle of water. It was how she usually started her day before dancing of course. She almost laughed she must of have been the only person in the world who drank early morning water instead of coffee. She shrugged. She never liked being the same anyways. Taking a sip her mind began to drift. It took her to a person who was constantly on her mind. Jin Kazama.

Christie usually wasn't the kind to see a guy then go home and giggle it up with her girlfriends but Jin made her wanna do all the clichés. Write in her diary, post it on poplar websites, tell all her friends, write his name all over her notebook etc. Of course she would die before doing those things but the point was he had made her consider them.

There was only one problem. Ling Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was the dumbest bitch she had ever had the displeasure of sharing the same airspace with. It could be the jealousy talking or maybe it was the fact that Christie honestly couldn't stand her. It had to be because when she really thought about it Jin liked Xiaoyu as a sister figure and as long as it was like that she had no reason to be jealous. She laughed again taking another sip.

Jealous. Jealousy wasn't an emotion Christie felt often. She had always been so happy and content with what she had that there was no call for it. He was doing it again! Making her feel things she never felt and he didn't even know it. She hadn't said more than two words to the guy during the competitions and he had said even less but that didn't change a thing. She had been star struck the whole time and Eddy found it amusing.

Eddy. She frowned taking another sip. She was SO sick of how everyone kept trying to pair her off with Eddy. Yes they were close in fact besides Julia he was the only one she told the deep stuff to. But that didn't mean she felt that way towards him. She saw him as a mentor, friend, and older brother. It ended there. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and sighed looking at the clock. Julia was coming by with some new girl she wanted her to meet. Zafina? Yeah that was it. She sighed finishing her water before standing and stretching. But first she had someone she had to enlighten. Now where would you find someone like Jin Kazama outside of the competitions?


	2. Close so Close

This story was complete but I decided to post a few more one shots under it about my fave couple so please enjoy

Christie smoothed down her red halter top before taking a seat in the middle of the right side of the arena. She was excited. Too excited to notice the sweaty man behind her expelling B.O. every time he high fived his friend, Too excited to notice the annoying fan girls in front of her constantly snapping pictures of everybody and their momma while gushing about the event about to happen, and Too excited to notice the flutter of a million scratch that, a billion butterflies in her stomach.

"Move over!" Julia pushed her over taking a seat beside her.

Christie smirked. "I though you said you didn't want to come.".

Julia brushed imaginary lint off her shorts. "I don't recall that.".

Christie laughed. "You said you'd rather stab yourself in the eyes with forks and sit panty less on a cactus before you came and watched.".

Julia chuckled a little hooking her arm through Christie's "Ok, ok so I _may _have said those things but you know I'm gonna support you in the end.".

Christie couldn't argue. Let it be known that Julia Chang was a loyal till the end friend. The crowd began to quiet down and Christie bit her lip in anticipation. Julia pulled away but not before feeling her friend tense up. Christie's eyes scanned the area around the ring before her eyes spotted a cocky red head walking out his white Taekwondo shirt blowing open to reveal his hard chest. She rolled her eyes smiling. Hwoarang. She laughed at how he was playing up to the crowds cheering, especially to the girls whistling and suggestive promises. His eyes caught hers and his smirk grew. She rolled her eyes once again her eyes turning to the other end of the arena. The crowd once again calmed down. She gripped the metal seat upholstered in cheap material in her hands. She watched from the moment he walked from the darkened halls to the moment her took his place in front of Hwoarang. Hwoarang jumped a little rolling his head from left to right before getting into his stance. Christie's breath hitched for a second. He was even more beautiful then she remembered. (She made a mental note to slap herself for that comment) She looked over at Julia who was glancing down at the fan girls with disgust. They were giggling and whipping out their cell phones taking pictures . Again. Christie felt her face twist until it was mirroring Julia's. They only liked Jin for his looks but he was so much more than that. She looked up as the announcer began to speak.

"THE FIGHT OF A LIFTIME, THE TWO RIVALS MEET AGAIN."

Julia laughed a little at the cheesy intro but Christie was lost on Jin.

"You wanna kiss the ground for practice?" Hwoarang said.

Jin looked at him and shook his head smiling a bit "gokoūn o inorimasu."

"Can't you ever speak English?".

'Funny coming from the Korean.' Jin thought getting into a stance as well.

Finally the main event. Christie noticed people were literally on the edge of their seats, she also noticed she had been gripping the chair so hard her knuckles were white. She let go stretching her fingers. When the announcer yelled go the crowd livened up again cheering for who they were there for. Unfortunately the fan girls jumped up so she couldn't see who made the first move. The middle blond taxi whistled "WE LOVE YOU JIN!".

"Do you mind?" Christie hissed.

They sat down slowly and the left brunette turned to her. "Bitch much.".

Julia glanced at Christie who was balling up her fist. "Were only here to see one fight, chill they aren't worth it.".

Christie nodded calming herself Julia was right She was bigger than some middle school sluts. She looked up just in time to see Jin dodge a kick that flew past his ear before countering it with a punch to the chest that left Hwoarang gasping for air. She smiled Jin had this.

* * *

The fight had to come down to three rounds the first and third of which Jin had won and the second was a tie. Overall they had been good matches and Hwoarang a worthy adversary. Jin and Hwoarang bowed to each other ending their match,

"You know it isn't over right?" Hwoarang said to Jin's retreating form.

Jin said nothing glancing back before continuing over to a nearby bench. He walked over to the bench where a helper offered him water and a towel. He accepted both his heavy breathing beginning to calm.

Christie was practically bouncing on her toes waiting for her and Julia's row to get out.

"What do I say?" she asked her nerves beginning to twist her insides.

"Just be yourself." Julia answered.

Christie nodded touching the butterfly clip on her halter top. A nervous habit she had whenever she wore this shirt. Finally they were able to reach the stairs which she descended in a hurry. She walked through the crowds which had split in two direction for the two opponents. She followed the crowd to Jin's side ignoring the elbow jabs and feet stomping. She finally saw him his face covered in camera flash every two seconds. Didn't theses people have something better to do? She pushed through the crowd reminiscent of the times she had won matches. But that wasn't now and had nothing to do with now.

'Almost.' she thought pushing through some scantily clad women no doubt looking for a hook up with the young Japanese champion. They'd have better luck on the other side of the arena.

She jumped when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Hwoarang. Did you hurt yourself falling off that high horse?" she smiled.

"Haha, Christie I thought you'd be over my rejection by now. I told you it would never work.".

"You wish!" she laughed punching his arm.

He pulled her into a hug. "I didn't expect you to come." he flexed "But then again you had every reason to."

She cut her eyes at her cocky friend. "I didn't come to see you, I came to see Jin.".

He laughed seeing her bronze cheeks turn dark before his signature smirk slid on his lips "I'll see you around there's a Halle Berry clone with my name on her.".

She laughed shaking her head. That was Hwoarang a perv to the core. She tucked a stray hair back into her high ponytail before beginning her trek through the crowd again.

And then she saw her. Of course _She'd _be here. That whole don't be jealous of Xiaoyu thing was easier said then done. She watched as she ran over to him her pig tails flying behind her as she leaped into his arms. Babbling some inaudible from her position greeting the whole time. Christie froze feeling a pang in her heart. She watched his face. He didn't smile with his lips and he didn't have to his eyes did it all. Her heart sunk. Maybe her brother sister assumption had been wrong. She chewed her lip strongly debating about going over. When she saw him hug her back it was decided. She turned back through the crowds finding the arena exit. Julia would tease her the whole way home but she didn't care. It was better then making a complete idiot of herself.

Jin's eyes scanned the crowd looking for her. He had noticed her in the stands first. It wasn't hard she had that natural beauty that could made it impossible to blend in. He grimaced. Xiaoyu's ranting was making it harder to concentrate. He had noticed her coming and then she just disappeared. Sometimes he didn't understand women, probably because he didn't have a lot of time for them.

"I just knew you were gonna win, I mean come on you always win your Jin! So anyways congrats and everything!". She was beaming.

"Arigatō." he nodded before once again ignoring her.

What Christie didn't know was that Jin had come to some of her own matches and even some that she had just attended. She intrigued him and it wasn't often somebody did that.

What you thought they were gonna meet now? Ha! Close so close. You'll just have to tune in for the next one shot and see if it finally happens. But don't worry her visit to the arena wasn't a total loss.

Arigatō: Thank You

gokoūn o inorimasu: Good Luck (I think don't quote me on it I'm still learning)


End file.
